Love We Deserve
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: "Why did you never ask me out?" he asked Hiccup. "We accept the love we think we deserve." Hiccup replied. HiJack


**Title: **Love We Deserve

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Romance

**Description: **"Why did you never ask me out?" he asked Hiccup. "We accept the love we think we deserve." Hiccup replied. HiJack

**Pairings: **Jack and Hiccup, slight Astrid/Hiccup and Jack/Pitch

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

_**Love We Deserve**_

For as long as Hiccup Haddock could remember, Jackson Overland had been an important person in his life.

Jack had been there when Hiccup lost his mother. He was a shoulder to cry on, and didn't make fun of Hiccup for being a babbling mess afterwards. He remained quiet, listening when the freckle covered boy had to complain and get out all of his pent up emotions.

Hiccup had equally been there for Jack. When the boy had found out he was adopted, Hiccup had been there to listen. He listened as Jack yelled and screamed how no one had told him, that it wasn't until he found out he had a blood related sister that he discovered the secret.

They had been there for each other for everything. Until Hiccup discovered one thing Jack could not be there for. It was when Jack introduced Pitch to Hiccup, informing the shorter boy that he was Jack's boyfriend. Hiccup had smiled, had greeted and talked with the older boy. But he felt as if Jack had just dropped a ticking time bomb.

Hiccup discovered he had been in love with his bestfriend.

He had gone straight home after finding out. Once home he had punched a hole in his wall, and his father ended up rushing him to the hospital for stitches. Stoick Haddock questioned him on what had gotten into him, but Hiccup just did not know how to answer that.

He was just so, angry! Whenever he hung out with Jack, Pitch was always there. He tried not to show it, but he couldn't stand to be around the two. It killed him to watch the way they'd cuddle up next to each other, how Pitch would whisper something to Jack and the boy's face would go as red as a tomato.

Distance had slowly been placed between the two best friends. Whenever Jack invited him over, he'd find some excuse. He had to finish his homework. He had to stay home and make sure his dog Toothless did not destroy the place. He had to go somewhere with his dad. He used whatever excuse he could come up with, and slowly the boy's only really got to hang out at school. But even then, Pitch was there and Hiccup found himself making up excuses to avoid the two.

At some point, Hiccup had met Astrid Hofferson. Confessing feelings she had been holding back, Hiccup watched how she shuffled nervously in front of him. He had been unsure how to answer her – sure, he had once seen her as girlfriend material. But that had been before he had found out he was gay. He couldn't see her as more than a friend, but he was too nice of a person. He accepted her as his girlfriend.

If anything, being with Astrid would distract him from Jack.

Astrid was not bad either, once you got to know her. She truly seemed to care about Hiccup, taking his hand in hers when she knew he was nervous on meeting her friends. She'd sit next to him during lunch, and her strange named friends took Hiccup in like he had been their friend for years.

She had invited him over for movies, and he had met her parents. Most of all, it had begun to distract him from Jackson Overland.

Or at least, for a few months it did.

Astrid had been his first kiss. It had been awakard, and sloppy. But she told him that he would get better at it. At some point in their relationship she had playfully called him Fishbone, but that nickname had stopped before it began. She had taken notice to how his body tensed up, and he never told her that it had once been a name Jack called him when they were growing up.

Five months in, Hiccup began to figure that Astrid wanted more from their relationship. Sometimes, when they were caught in a heated lip lock, she'd take his hand and slide it under her shirt. He'd brush his finger tips of the soft skin of her stomach – but he'd never go further. She'd sigh, but never pushed him for anything more. When he was ready, she'd let him make the first move.

Sometimes, Hiccup wondered if he should move their relationship further. Snotlout had often told him that sex helped you forget an ex. And sure, Jack wasn't Hiccup's ex. But he had been Hiccup's first love.

He'd lay at night thinking, letting his hand move low and under the sheets. He'd start to stroke himself, thinking of Astrid's blue eyes and how it would feel to have her hand wrapped around his hardness. But the more he stroked, his free hand keeping his moans from getting louder, the blue eyes would go lighter, and it would be Jack taking Astrid's place.

Things had gone slightly down hill when Christmas approached.

First had been the Secret Santa event. It was something they did every year at school, and Hiccup was shocked when he discovered what was inside his mysterious present. Looking inside, he carefully slid the sketch book out of the box.

He held it like he was handling a gem, his fingers gently running over the cover as he let it open. There, perfectly sketched out on the first page was a snow flake. His green eyes widened, leaving the page to look where Jack stood down the hall. Their eyes met, and Jack gave him a gentle smile.

During the Christmas break, Astrid had finally ended things between the two of them. She had told him she knew from the beginning that he didn't love her. She had tried, so hard, to get some feelings in return from him. But when she knew it wouldn't work, she ended it before both of them got hurt.

Feeling like shit, Hiccup tried to apologize. But she shook him off.

"I know you love him." was the only thing she said.

Even though she had taken the break up harder then he did, they still remained friends. He still sat next to her during lunch, and they still were there to look out for the other. But Hiccup never put his arm around her, and she never stared at him in pure adoration. Later that day Fishleg's told Hiccup that it was simply a love that wasn't meant to be. That there would be someone else out there for him. Someone who would love him more than anyone else.

For New Years Stoick and Hiccup went over to spend it with the Overland's. Hiccup tried not to ruin the good mood, knowing how Stoick enjoyed hanging with the Overland men, epsecially Jack's uncle Aster.

It hadn't been surprising when he saw Pitch there. Of course while his relationship had crashed and burned, Jack's relationship was still standing. Pitch smiled when he saw the shorter boy, greeting him and asking how Hiccup's holiday had been.

Hiccup didn't want to hate the guy, really he didn't. He had even meant it when he congratulated Pitch on getting his acceptance letter into college.

As the new year approached, Jack had found himself pulling Hiccup into his bed room. It hadn't changed much since Hiccup had been there, and he was surprised to still see the sketch of Jack he had done back when they were still best friend's.

"It's been awhile, Hic." Jack said, staring out his window.

Hiccup nodded his head, moving to stand next to him. Downstairs they could hear the others, slowly beginning the count down. He wondered if Pitch would come up here, he wondered of why Jack had brought him up here in the first place.

Turning to look at him, Jack's eyebrows arched as he stared at Hiccup. It felt like, even with the new year approaching, things hadn't really changed. He eyed the freckle's that covered that tan skin, how he still tried to count every single one. He'd always lose count though, just like he'd lose count when he tried to count the stars in the sky.

"I heard, about you and Astrid." he spoke up.

"Oh, yeah." Hiccup gave a gentle shrug.

Licking his lips, Jack looked out the window again. His hand found Hiccup's though, sliding his fingers between the other boy's. He wanted to ask why Hiccup dated Astrid, what he saw in the blonde haired girl. He wanted to know what it was that made the two of them break up.

Downstairs the count down was drawing to an end, and without hesitation Jack pulled Hiccup closer to his side. He slid his arm around the other boy, pressing their bodies so close together. Hiccup was looking up at him, his mouth ready to question what Jack was doing.

"Happy New Year!" was heard being shouted from downstairs.

Taking Hiccup's face in his hand, Jack tilted the shorter boy's head back. He brought his mouth down, silencing any questions with his lips.

Once he pulled away, Hiccup stared up at him with wide green eyes. Jack already know the questions that were probably rolling through Hiccup's head, but he had a question of his own that he wanted to ask.

"Why did you never ask me out?" he asked Hiccup.

"We accept the love we think we deserve." Hiccup replied.

Jack gave a chuckle, nodding his head. His forehead was pressed against Hiccup's, his eyes staring so intently into the others. They should have been moving apart, should have been returning to the party downstairs. But they didn't, they simply held onto each other, looking outside as the snow fell.

Pitch and Jack broke up before Pitch graduated high school. Pitch didn't want to to feel held down when he left for college, and Jack accepted it. Because that gave him the courage to ask Hiccup out.

* * *

So, I recently watched the movie Perks of Being a Wallflower, and I really loved it. I've read the book years ago, it was given to me by an old friend for my birthday. And I can't remember much of the book, but I really did love it. I felt a connection with it. And the quote that I loved the most about the book was the one I had Hiccup say in here. Because that really connected with me when I was growing up.

Hope you guys enjoyed it, let me know what you think.


End file.
